Pricious
is the fifth general of the Warfare Tribe Druidon to invade Earth and a major antagonist in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Upon his arrival, he forcefully took command from the current forces. Character History Origin 65 million years ago, Pricious and the Druidon Tribe went to war with the Ryusoul Tribe for dominance over the Earth. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Personality Pricious is an egotistical backstabbing and power-hungry narcissist with a willingness to betray Wizeru and Gachireus in his ambitious pursuit of said power despite all three of them being Druidon. This, however, is his own weakness as his condescending sadism leaves him short-sighted that lead to his defeat against Koh. Pricious also bares a grudge as he proclaimed vengeance against Koh and the Ryusoulgers out of anger and disgust for his loss. Pricious has also shown to be quite cunning as he was able to deceive Wizeru's scheme to have the Sylph Minosaur take back his heart card. Pricious's Cards Blank cards.png|Blank Cards Wizeru heart card.png|Wizeru's Heart Card Gachireus heart card.png|Gachireus's Heart Card Everlasting Claw card.jpg|Max Ryusoul Red's Everlasting Claw Card Heart card.png|Heart Card Powers and Abilities * Card Manipulation: Pricious has the ability to create and manipulate cards at will. ** Card Imprisonment: With his cards, Pricious can create a connection either by a person or an attack though contact with a card. He used this ability to connect two cards to both Wizeru and Gachireus' hearts which can hurt them physically, much like how a voodoo doll worked. If the person dies, the card will liquefy and vanish. As Kleon lacks a physical heart, he is immune to it's effects. ** Card Power: By placing a card with an attack on the chessboard buckle on his right shoulder, Pricious is capable of granting himself the ability to use the attack. *** : After Gachireus, wielding a blank card, endured Max Ryusoul Red's Everlasting Claw attack, the card copied the technique, allowing Pricious to perform its move. * Enhanced Durability: Pricious can endure multiple strong blows without showing signs of fatigue. * Strength: Pricious is the strongest Druidon general by far, matching and besting Max Ryusoul Red's strength. * Energy Slash: With his naginata, Pricious can unleash purple & magenta energy slashes. * Slime Teleportation: Pricious can teleport to another location by transforming his body to silver slime, much like Kleon. Arsenal *'Cards': Pricious wields blank cards in his possession. *'Container': Pricious wields a bottle-shaped container to allow the Space Dragon to seal itself in. *''Naginata: Pricious wields a knight chesspiece-styled dual-ended ''naginata in combat, which he can split into two swords. Profile *Height: TBA (TBA Giant) *Weight: TBA (TBA Giant) *Attribute: Knight Class Executive *Place of Distribution: TBA *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: TBA Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Pricious is voiced by , who previously voiced Dayu Usukawa in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Syrup in Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! His suit actor is , who was also the suit actor of Dayu Usukawa. Notes *His motif is based on a knight chess piece and a jester. *His name appears to be a play on the word "capricious". *His ability of replicating his enemies' abilities is somehow similar to fellow Druidon Tribe member Uden, but much like Gobies, another villain with the ability to replicate his enemies' abilities, he needed a device to support his, unlike Uden who just needed to use his sight. Appearances Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Aliens Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Arc Bosses